seconddawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Astari
Known for their great wisdom, longevity, and foresight, the Astari are one of the elder races in Innaveria. Created by the goddess Nimue, these starfallen creatures are burdened with the gift to peer into the Tapestry of Fate; threads of the Grand Design. This ability allows them to gaze into the past, present, and the many possibilities of the future. They are a gentle, soft-spoken, and polite people, who have carefully guided history and the other races through their precognitive powers. They simply enjoy and cultivate the lands given to them, and raise themselves in strict discipline, preparing themselves for when their duty as the children of Nimue will come. They practice martial arts as a form of self-discipline, as well as various forms of exercise. Religion and meditation is a very integrated part of their community, keeping their minds sharp and disciplined as well. Appearance Psychology The Tessit are born with relatively calm minds, intelligent and wise, though not as inventive as their Vezhati cousins. Special Skills The Tessit are naturally gifted in different forms of worship and meditation, being bestowed with a great amount of spirituality at birth. They are always raised in mostly sheltered lives, no matter if they take the path of the Older or Younger. Their childhoods are ones of great discipline, giving them a hardy amount of willpower and self control. They are also the only race skilled in a special form of Divination given to them by Nimue herself. They are also the originators of various forms of Martial Art. *The Tessit must choose to be part of the Younger, or the Older. One alliance will allow them to use Martial Arts, at the cost of their link with Nimue. The other alliance will allow them great powers of foresight, and eventually, the ability to even peer into the Grand Design itself. History From the moment of their Creation, the Tessit were conceived to help with Nimue and her never-ending job. Just as she watches and weaves the Grand Design, they aid her in watching it, and passing along the path of the Grand Design to those of the Cocoon. *The Tessit were always a fairly dettached race, finding solitude and peace in their daily rituals of life. Meditation and worship of the Mother and Nimue were commonplace for them, and became a big part of their existance. They were perhaps the most spiritual of all the races. *During the time of the Dark Diallance, some of Nimue's children realized what a weak race they potentially were. For all their powers of foresight, they could not have possibly foreseen Aoide's treachery. When the time came for the mortal races to stand in arms against Aoide, the Tessit were perhaps the most useless of them all. Their powers of foresight could not hope to keep up with Aoide and her chaotic army of Shedim. While they offered as much advice as they could, their lives of non-violence had finally shown a dark side. During the war against Aoide, the Tessit failed to compare even to the Humans when it came to front-line combat. *The Golden Zenith marked a time when the Tessit would pull back even further from the affairs of the mortal world. Disturbed by the sudden wars around them, they clung to their old beliefs for guidance, desperately seeking their place in the Grand Design. While the Tessit stayed seperate from the War of Scarlet and Silver, tensions had begun arising within their own ranks. *Half of the Tessit believed that they should remain faithful to Nimue, and continue on with her will. They should be seers and advisors only, leading a calm and cloistered life, meditating and praying in preperation for the day they would finally be able to stare upon the Grand Design. The younger of the Tessit believed that such days were over, that the rest of the Cocoon was bound to follow their own wills, and would not seek the guidance of the Tessit and Nimue. They believed it was time to turn their spiritually-honed selfs into bodies that could actually fight in the wars that were threatening to consume the Cocoon. *Tensions arose in the Cocoon, and with them, tensions arose even further in the Tessit. The War of Scarlet and Silver was raging, the Inadri were becoming corrupt and being barred from the heavens, and the Vezhati had retreated within themselves to research their own great works. The Tessit argued even more, half of them wanting to take up arms and a side within the conflicts of the Cocoon, the other half wishing to simply continue their work for Nimue. *The Tessit split into two beliefs, the "Younger", and the "Older". The Older believed in the purpose they had been created for, and continued to meditate, pray, worship, and seek guidance. The Older became even more reclusive and shy, avoiding contact with other races. They had seen into the Design, and they had saw what the Inadri were to become. They quickly began to debate among themselves, trying to figure out which path to take. *The Younger believed the world had changed, and with that, their purpose had changed. They spoke to Nimue for guidance, and Nimue spoke back. She made it clear that her purpose for them still remained, that she still wished for them to walk along their original path. If they were to become creatures of war, then they would lose the powers of divination she had blessed them with. She would love them all the same if they became something they were not meant to be, but she would not support them. *Some of the Younger went back to their old ways. The rest of the Younger would develop "Martial Arts", a skill that built upon their earlier days of self discipline and training. While the Older were seeking the best path to walk in the upcoming Ashen Dusk, the Younger were bracing to fight in it, convinced of an outcome of violence. Category:Races